Twenty Things You Might Not Know About Lisa Cuddy
by firenze083
Summary: She paints her toenails seasonally.


1.) When you think she's concentrating on the latest budget reports in her computer, she is really playing Diner Dash 2 : Flo on the Go. She finds that her administrative skills are honed this way, and thinks that if she gets fired, she has a fallback in restaurant management.

2.) She paints her toenails seasonally. Candy pink for summer, light orange for fall, periwinkle for summer, and black for Tritter-inspired winters.

3.) Cuddy is a closet fangirl of General Hospital. Even House does not know this, because she keeps her Collector's Edition DVD's underneath her Discovery Channel ones, which he will never touch.

4.) Cuddy honestly likes Chase. Ever since season three, she has found out the secret to his shiny hair and that is the reason why her own hair fluffs out so beautifully now.

5.) She also fairly likes Foreman. Privately, she's been cheering him on for finding a way for House to sign his article. A real achievement, in her opinion.

6.) No comment on Cameron. Unless you like pink ponies and contrived kisses. She'd really like to give her fashion advice though.

7.) She buys shoes when she is depressed. She buys shoes when she is happy. She buys shoes when she wants to conquer the free world. Her closet can't take anymore of this.

8.) She cries easily during movies, which is why she prefers to watch them alone. Horror movies, she can marathon nonstop with House. But Moulin Rouge, now that was a Kleenex marathon of embarassment.

9.) During board meetings, she keeps herself awake by playing House's diagnosing game. Dr. Sanders doesn't normally wear scarves or arrive late, so that's obviously a hickey and wild sex. Wilson's wearing a blue tie. Obviously, he's doing the new ER nurse.

10.) She likes it that House looks down her shirt. Sometimes she feels that a day has gone by unfulfilled if he doesn't make lewd comments about her breasts, ass and general sex life. (Don't tell him that, though. She does have an image to keep up.)

11.) Once, she wore a blouse with slacks to see what Cameron likes so much about them, or what House likes Cameron in them for. House noticed, and took pictures. Cuddy still doesn't know the answer, but she decides not to wear them too long to find out.

12.) For Cuddy, sex with House was like banana walnut caramel pancakes. Not that it was sweet. Just that it was like committing all seven deadly sins, and Stacy already took the curry metaphor.

13.) When she was nine, she tried out for the boys' baseball team. It was payback for one of the boys teasing her about hitting like a girl. The coach never knew, and she had her cap down low to hide her hair and long lashes, so when 'Lilo Cuddy' appeared on the Little League list, she showed him just exactly how girls hit balls.

14.) When she's alone in her office at twelve midnight, she turns her speakers on to blare to The Killers. The janitor who's on night shift spectacularly fails to convince anyone of this fact. Even the nurses, who'll believe anything, laughed out loud at the thought of Cuddy rocking along to 'Mr Brightside.'

15.) Her favorite movie is 'Silence of the Lambs.' Before going to sleep, she sets the TV on sleep mode and relaxes to the sound of Hannibal Lecter slicing and dicing human flesh. House would remark that this only develops her subconscious Satanic tendencies.

16.) She can dance really well. Before becoming a doctor, she entertained fantasies of being a ballerina. And she actually hoped to go ballroom dancing with Don.

17.) She actually sometimes sees a younger version of herself in Cameron. When she's cutting life-support wires and saving lives. Not when she's propositioning her fellows and wearing those shoes.

18.) When she goes in the kids' cancer ward, she secretly names each one of them as her own. So that when she goes back the next week and one of them is gone, she knows.

19.) Her guilt syndrome sucks, in her opinion. It's like alcoholism or drug addiction. Just that there's really no support group for guilt, is there?

20.) Cuddy is contented with her life. Some would make her out to be lonely and sad and pathetic, but she's always believed in that saying about lemons and lemonade. She has House for fun, the ducklings for seriousness, and her Blahniks for happiness. She could do with more, but then again, she wouldn't be able to do with less. 


End file.
